nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Ross
'Eric Ross '''is the secondary protagonist of ''Spellbinder. He is the soulmate of the witch, Thea Harman. Eric was the person who convinced Thea to make a career out of her passion for animals, by switching into a zoology class and going to the college UC Davies. He also helps her send back the spirit of Suzanne Blanchet and later joins Circle Daybreak. Ultimate Fan Guide Description "Eric loves animals and wants to study to become a vet. He is very patient with Roz, his outspoken little sister, and his charm completely captivates Thea. Thea believes him to be 'tender but intense. Brave. Profoundly insightful. Shy but with a wicked sense of humor'. Aside from not being part of the Night World, Eric is the perfect guy." Personality Eric Ross is described as a gentle, sweet and shy guy, though he has a good sense of humour. He is a natural romantic. Eric is loyal, honest and very brave. He risks his life to help Thea fight off an evil witch spirit and also stands by her when she has to confront the Inner Circle for breaking Night World law. Like Thea, Eric has a passion for animals. Eric is quite smart and observant, sensing from the start that Thea is no ordinary girl. He is unconcerned by the fact she's a witch and is willing to defy Night World law to be with her, stating that the rules against falling in love with humans are "stupid" and standing up for Thea on numerous occasions. Eric always tries to help other people and even animals, regardless of any potential danger to himself. Physical Appearance Eric is tall and lean, with sandy hair and grey-flecked green eyes. Presumably because of living in Las Vegas, he has tanned skin. History Eric grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. He lives with his mother and younger sister, Rosamund. Eric's father, a pilot, died in a plane crash when Eric was young. Eric attended Lake Mead High School in his teen years. His love of animals lead to him taking zoology and volunteering at the local veterinary clinic, and he aspired to study animals at UC Davies. Spellbinder Eric's day starts like any other, with him arriving at Lake Mead High for classes. Upon hearing a commotion in the parking lot, Eric investigates and discovers some students have found a rattlesnake. Eric intervenes to try and get the snake safely out of the way, but is bitten. Fortunately, with the help of a new student, Thea Harman, Eric is able to move the snake away from the school into the bush. Eric begins to become affected by the snake bite, but Thea is able to use magic to heal him. Thea claims that Eric wasn't bitten after all, but Eric is suspicious and believes Thea did something, though he is unsure what exactly. Eric finds himself strongly drawn to Thea. The pair grow closer over the next few weeks and Eric begins to realise Thea is not an ordinary girl and is compelled to learn more about her. Eric eventually confronts Thea about this after she tries to cast a spell on him to get him to fall in love with another girl for his own protection (which fails). Thea reveals she's a witch and tells him about the Night World, although Eric figures some of it out on his own. Eric doesn't care that Thea isn't human and is happy to learn they're soulmates. He promises to stay by Thea's side, regardless of the danger. When Thea tells him about how she accidentally released the spirit of Suzanne, Eric agrees to help Thea send Suzanne back. After doing this, Eric and Thea are brought before the Inner Circle. Eric bravely declares his love for Thea and criticises the Night World's "stupid" rules preventing them from being together. At Thea's suggestion, the Inner Circle allows Thea and Eric to drink from the Cup of Lethe, which will erase their memories of the Night World. Thea will then technically be a lost witch and can be with Eric without breaking any laws. Eric agrees to this plan, moved that Thea would give up her life as a witch to be with him. However, Eric realises that Blaise switched the potion with iced tea, though at Thea's urging, he pretends not to notice. Blaise and Aradia Crowley lead the pair outside, where Aradia suggests they seek out Circle Daybreak, which may offer sanctuary to a couple like them. After they've gone, Eric is thrilled when he learns Blaise switched the potion and Thea can keep her powers. Eric and Thea kiss and he reaffirms his love for her, before they drive off back to Eric's house, with Eric intending for Thea to live with him and his family. Other stories Eric reappears in Soulmate, where it's revealed he and Thea took Aradia's advice and joined Circle Daybreak. Eric is with Thea and the other soulmate couples at Thierry Descouedres' mansion, when Thierry's soulmate Hannah Snow arrives and is introduced to them. He is set to appear in Strange Fate. '' Trivia *The name ‘Eric’ can be of Scandinavian origin meaning ‘ever powerful’. The surname ‘Ross’ means ‘headland’ which is a projection of land or rock jutting into a body of water. * Interestingly, Eric shares his name with a Disney prince, Eric, whose tale is similar in that the girl who falls in love with them (Thea and the mermaid Ariel respectively) willingly gave up everything, including their own families, to be with them. * Eric is one of several human males to fall in love with Harman witches. * Eric is the first male soulmate to be human, rather than a Night Person. * Eric is apparently immune to love spells or luring enchantments. However, it's unknown if the Soulmate Principle was actually overriding the effects of the spells, or if Eric was truly inherently resistant to such spells. Appearances *Spellbinder'' *''Soulmate'' *''Strange Fate'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Circle Daybreak